


A Parentlock Story : A New Holmes Generation

by CathsNerdyNest



Series: Sherlock - Parentlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, hamish - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathsNerdyNest/pseuds/CathsNerdyNest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after Sherlock's return, and after John and Sherlock have married, they decide it's time to have kids. They turn to a lab to do so, which makes it possible for the baby(ies) to have both John and Sherlock's DNA. Raising a kid may not be Sherlock's forté, but he tries his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The lab waiting room they were in was quiet, with the exception of a few whispers from soon-to-be parents who looked as anxious as the husbands. Sherlock looked at one couple that was speaking quite loudly compared to the rest of the waiting couples, with an annoyed expression on his face. He gritted his teeth, but tried to reason against his want to hiss an inappropriate sentence at the couple, since he knew that when he was anxious, and he'd get irritated more easily than he normally would. Another couple was looking at John and Sherlock weirdly. Sherlock gave them a weird and fake smile, which made them look away. John chuckled quietly.

John noticed Sherlock irritation and took Sherlock's hand in his. ''Relax'' he whispered to his husband.

Sherlock looked John in the eyes and nodded slightly, squeezing the doctor's hand. '' I'm just really nervous'' Sherlock admitted, biting one of his lips. John nodded, because he was anxious too, he just didn't let it show.

It was normal for them to be anxious, considering they were waiting to see their babies. They were going to have triplets. The doctor said he thought they'd probably be three boys, and so the couple had planned and agreed on three boy names; Hamish, Henry and James.

Half an hour later, which may not seem so excruciating, but it was to Sherlock and John, the nurse finally came to get them. They kept glancing at the clock, the looking back to each other, squeezing each others hands, holding their breaths when a nurse would come, hoping it was their turn.

'' Please follow me. The triplets and doctor are ready for you'' the nurse said to the soon-to-be-parents. '' Please wait for your questions for after meeting your babies'' she added, seeing Sherlock was going to start asking a question. He huffed, and shut his mouth, taking John's hand in his and squeezing it nervously. John squeezed back.

They heard the wail before entering the room. Sherlock frowned; the pitch of the wail seemed to be too high to be a boy's. When they entered the white-walled room, they gasped as they saw the three babies. It seemed the doctor had been wrong.

'' I was wrong, as you can see. You have beautiful triplets, but one is a girl, instead of the three boys I predicted they were going to be'' the doctor said.

John nodded and gave a glare to Sherlock when he noticed the detective was going to say something inappropriate.

The doctor took the still-wailing baby girl and gave her to Sherlock, who took her carefully. She stopped wailing instantly. '' She's beautiful'' he whispered. She looked like a mini-female version of Sherlock, although her eyes were exactly like John's. Yet, one of her eyes seemed unfocused, while the other had a curious glint that was focused on Sherlock's face. She already had tiny hair pieces that looked like Sherlock's.

John picked up the boy, smiling in wonder. '' Hi Henry'' he whispered to one of his son. His son's eyes were just like Sherlock's, and his smile seemed like his too. Otherwise, he was a tiny version of John.

John handed Henry to the doctor and took his other son in his arms. The little boy looked like a mix between Sherlock and John. His eyes were like Sherlock's, his dark hair resembled John's since it wasn't curly, as for the rest, he was a cute mix of the couple's distinct features. '' Hello Hamish'' John said to his son. Hamish smiled at John.

'' They seem quite healthy. However, the girl's left eye seems unfocused. We'll have to see her again in a month to determine the problem. Otherwise, you're free to go home with them'' the doctor said.

John smiled '' Thank you for your help.'' he said truthfully. Sherlock said the same and they left the lab.


	2. 5 Holmes and a Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a pretty short chapter. I will be adding a longer one soon, probably tomorrow or in two days. I just thought I needed this chapter to be small in order for the others to work. Enjoy!

The babies were in the nursery, where they were sleeping peacefully. Henry had been fussy at first, wanting his parents' attention, but in the end, he was too tired and went to sleep. It was rather calm in 221b, except for Sherlock's pacing. 

'' Sherlock, please sit down.'' John said, mildly amused. He'd been watching Sherlock pace, deep in thoughts, for a few minutes, but it was starting to make him almost dizzy.

'' We have a daughter, John. Don't you get it. This is...'' Sherlock started '' Incredible'' he finished, smiling. 

'' I know, but we still have to complete a few things first, like their birth certificates, their names.'' John told Sherlock. '' We didn't think of a girl name.'' he added. 

Sherlock nodded. '' I know. Stupid doctor. Wonder how he was even able to be a doctor. '' '' Sherlock'' John said. '' Doctors can't be perfect; I know I sometiems make mistakes. '' I know'' Sherlock answered, sighing. ''I guess I'm just tired. On another subject, I was thinking about Alice for her first name, and Amelia for her middle name'' he proposed to John. 

'' I can see her as an Alice. Let's go with that.'' John said. He took the birth certificates and started writing. He then completed some other paperwork. '' All done'' he said. They heard two cries. Then a third cry, this one with a higher pitch, as Alice woke up because of her brothers' cries.

'' Henry Troye Watson-Holmes, Hamish James Watson-Holmes and Alice Amelia Watson-Holmes. Our children'' Sherlock said, smiling, before he and John got to the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I make any mistakes, you can tell me respectfully in the comments. Also, I don't know anything about how babies do things, how they grow up, and all the legal things. So it might not be an accurate representation, but just go with it; this is a fanfiction, not the real world.


	3. Alice's appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter. I wanted to put this up before, but I just didn't have time. It's been a pretty hectic week! Enjoy!

It was finally time for Alice’s appointment. John knew, from what he had seen of Alice’s unfocused left eye, that she was blind from her left eye. They were only going so they could know if there was anything they could do to help her.  
After a great, yet uneventful month, Sherlock and John had found a routine that worked for them. Sherlock would arrange to go on case preferably on Mondays and Tuesday, while John would try and work on Wednesday, Thursdays, and rarely on Fridays. There had been three cases during the month; two of which had brought in a lot of cash since it had helped the queen and the government. It had also been Molly’s birthday during the month of November. Sherlock and John had decided to hold a small party in 221b, and they invited Molly, her husband who had been hired as a detective when Sherlock was away, Mrs. Hudson, Greg and, even though Sherlock didn’t want to, Mycroft. Molly had announced she was pregnant, but it wasn’t a surprise to Sherlock, who had known even before she had. Mycroft and Lestrade, who were a couple, were excited about their baby coming home in January.  
Henry and Hamish were on the couch, looking at each other, babbling in a way that was not understandable, laughing occasionally. John found it amusing, and even Sherlock couldn’t help but smile. There were quite advanced for being one month old babies. But, of course, that wasn’t too surprising, since; after all, they had Sherlock’s DNA. Alice had been the first to start talking nonsense, followed by Hamish, and lastly, Henry. Alice was sleeping, for once, in Sherlock’s arms. She was gripping her father’s dark coat tightly, holding herself closer to her dad.  
Sherlock was talking fast, without actually breathing, it seemed like ; he was talking about an experiment he had done a few days prior and how happy he was about the new results.  
They heard a knock, then :  
‘’ It’s me’’ Mrs Hudson said.  
‘’ Come in’’ Sherlock replied.  
Mrs. Hudson entered the apartment. ‘’ Hi boys’’ she said, smiling from ear to ear. ‘’ How are the kids?’’ she asked.  
‘’ They’re babbling on about something. And they don’t seem too fussy, although they can surprise us with their temper.’’ John answered her, smiling. It was the first time Mrs. Hudson would be left alone with the triplets… well, now it would only be Henry and Hamish, but it still worried him. ‘’ We have enough formula to last you until we’re gone in the fridge. I’ve gotten the heater made to heat it up out.’’ John started. He then proceeded to explain to her the basic things she needed to know. Sherlock had wandered away, probably somewhere in his mind palace.  
After a few last explanations, John said ‘’ Sherlock, come on, or else we’ll be late’’  
They then bid Mrs. Hudson goodbye and got out of the apartment.  
Sherlock put Alice in one of the baby seats, and then put the other baby seats in the trunk, settling besides Alice as John got in the driver’s seat.  
As they arrived to the lab, they parked their car, talking about a murder that had happened a few days prior. They got out, Sherlock with the baby hand carrier in his hands.  
‘’ Well, well, isn’t this the freak and one of his mini-freaks’’ they heard behind them. They turned around to see Anderson and his wife.  
‘’ Oh will you shut up, Anderson, I wouldn’t want my child to become stupid because of you’’ Sherlock snapped back. Anderson clenched his fists. Sherlock looked at his wife ‘’ If I were you, I’d run. After all, he’s been cheating on you with Sally for a few years, and also with this new secretary we have.’’ He said, with a fake smile on his face. ‘’ Goodbye’’ he said, then took John’s hand before walking away.  
Sherlock grinned when he heard some shouting. It seemed they were fighting. John chuckled. ‘’ I normally would say you shouldn’t have done that, but… ‘’ he said, trailing off, grinning, then kissed Sherlock. Sherlock laughed softly.  
They then waited for their appointment with their doctor. Alice wasn’t too fussy, but she kept on babbling to Sherlock.  
‘’ How old is she?’’ a man asked, his wife besides him. They were sitting across John and Sherlock.  
‘’ One month’’ John replied, smiling.  
‘’ And… she’s already babbling?’’ the wife asked, surprised.  
‘’ Well… yeah’’ John answered.  
‘’ Wow’’ she said, impressed. ‘’ And what are you doing back so soon? Normally the appointments are done when they are 3 to 4 months.’’  
‘’ It seems she’s blind in her left eye.’’ John said.  
‘’ Oh my…’’ the wife started, but that’s when the doctor came to get them.  
As they sat down in his office, John started saying ‘’Since I’m also a doctor, I’m pretty sure she’s blind in her left eye. She has all the tell-tale signs.’’  
The doctor nodded. ‘’ That’s what we thought; but we still wanted to meet you again to make sure we hadn’t made a mistake.’’ He explained.  
Sherlock nodded. Alice then suddenly started babbling, as if she was trying to get in the conversation.  
‘’ Is she already babbling? And has her brothers too?’’ the doctor asked, with a surprised expression on his face.  
‘’ Well, yes’’ Sherlock answered. ‘’ The triplets started babbling a few days ago.’’ He added.  
‘’ Wow. I can’t wait to see their progress in 3 months.’’ The doctor said curiously.  
After checking Alice’s health and a few other things, giving her a shot, the Watson-Holmes trio went back home to 221b.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably be when the triplets are older! Probably a Christmas chapter, when they are about 1 year old!


	4. Christmas in the Holmes Home

It was the triplet’s second Christmas, but this time, they actually knew what was going on. The triplets had had their first birthday on November 23rd . By then, they could already walk, and their language was incredibly evolved for their age. Alice’s was the most developed, making no mistakes, and her vocabulary was more advanced than most adults. Hamish still made some mistakes, but his language was incredible too. Henry made the most mistakes, but nonetheless, they were really advanced for their age. 

  
Molly had had her baby 6 months ago, and she was barely babbling. Her baby’s name was Livia, and she had her mother’s features. Hamish seemed attracted to the little girl the moment he saw her. He was always either besides her or near her when Molly came by. Molly came to 221b ever other day, and the kids had welcomed her in the family quite happily. Hamish called her Liv, and whenever he’d pronounce the name, Livia would look towards him and smile, babbling something like ‘Migh’, which would make Hamish smiled back. John once heard him say ‘’ I’ll always and forever protect you, Liv’’. John had been surprised, but at the same time, he already knew that Hamish was incredibly protective of his loved ones.

  
Sherlock was talking to Alice about the different between rough and smooth endoplasmic reticulum when they heard a knock at the door.

  
John let it Mrs. Hudson. She had a few presents in her hands, and she deposited them under the tree John and Henry had installed.

  
‘’ Daddy, are those for us?’’ Henry asked, beaming.

  
‘’ Yes’’ answered Daddy, aka John. ‘’ But we have to wait for our other guests before opening the presents, H. ‘’ John said. ‘H’ was Henry’s nickname, Mish was Hamish’s nickname, and Alice was nicknamed Liss.

  
‘’ Mrs. Hudson’’ yelled Hamish happily, running to her, then hugging her tightly.

  
‘’ Hello Hamish!’’ she exclaimed, grinning. Henry came running to her too, and Alice walked to Mrs. Hudson, her little smile the copy of Sherlock’s smile.

  
Alice talked a lot with Sherlock, and with her brothers, but she seemed very shy with other people, even with John. Sherlock and John had decided a few days ago to take her to a doctor, and she had been diagnosed with high functioning autism. They had also taken Henry there, and he had been diagnosed with hyperactivity, which Hamish had been diagnosed with OCD, since he was always cleaning again and again the living room, the bathroom, etc. Mycroft had paid for IQ tests for them, which they would be taking soon, even though John and Sherlock weren’t too happy about it. Mycroft had also insisted for Sherlock and John to retake some IQ tests as well.

  
Mycroft and Lestrade had been together for a few years, and they had just had a little girl called Sofia, and they would all be coming to the little Christmas party at 221b. They arrived a few minutes later. Molly and her family also came by.

  
After the great dinner that John had made, Alice decided she wanted to play against Mycroft, Sherlock and John at a game of Scrabble. They all found it amusing, yet they were dumbfounded by her vocabulary. She wasn’t winning, yet she was close to.

  
‘’S-A-G-A-C-I-O-U-S, sagacious’’ she said, placing her seven letters, and scoring 100 points, placing her ahead.

  
Molly and Lestrade were watching, astonished by Alice’s vocabulary. Hamish had sat down besides John after a while, and he had actually found three words for John, all of which John would have never found in a million years. As the game ended, the three adults realized they had been beaten by a one year old at Scrabble.

  
‘’ I cannot wait to see her IQ test results, as well as Hamish’s, Henry’s and yours, Sherlock and John’’ Mycroft said to the triplet’s parents as he was leaving with Sofia and Lestrade.

  
John sighed. ‘’ About that, when is it again?’’

  
‘’ In five months; May 23rd; when they’ll be 18 months, which is usually when IQ tests start’’ Mycroft answered, grinning.

  
Sherlock rolled his eyes as the Lestrade-Holmes family left 221b. Molly’s family had left earlier, as well as Mrs. Hudson.

  
Now, only the Watson-Holmes family remained in their cozy home.

  
Alice was playing with the math textbook Mycroft had given her. It was a university level one, and she seemed to love it, and above all, to understand it.

  
Henry was playing on his little piano. He had gotten it a few hours prior and he was already playing easy songs, without the help of anyone.

  
Hamish was reading A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens, which Mycroft had given him.

  
John found it incredible how his kids were developing at such a fast rate. Sherlock, however, wasn’t as impressed, though it was clear that he was proud of the triplets.


End file.
